The First Impression
by DetectiveBeckett
Summary: Before Beckett and Castle became a team, Castle had no idea who she was, but Kate knew of him. He happens to be one of her favorite writers. She waits in line for him to sign her copy of his newest Derrick Storm novel, and only she will remember.


Taking a step forward, Kate Beckett held her latest Derrick Storm novel in her hands, a smile plastered from ear to ear. For months, she's counted down the days until she'd be able to buy the book and run straight home to read it. She was a nerd at time, and it especially showed whenever Richard Castle was releasing a new book.

His books weren't just books though. When she first picked up one of his books, she was taking baby steps out of the misery that followed her mother's murder. Little did she know that this man's creativity would be an outlet for her own. Theories of what happened to her mother grew in numbers and variety. These ideas had her locking herself in rooms with her mother's case files; trying to find anything she could reopen the case. Years old and never solved, she wanted justice.

She needed it because personally, she was losing herself more and more by the day, maybe even the hour at this rate. Her father needed it because he still couldn't find it in him to move on. He blamed himself and would drink his weight in liquor until Kate finally pushed him to go to rehab. For a while he was angry with her but just a few short months ago he'd gotten out and now Kate wore his watch, for the life she saved. It clashed with the necklace that once belonged to her mother, for the life she lost. They clashed so beautifully, yet so tragically.

For months, her father has been telling her not to obsess over her mother even though they shared the obsession. She'd just been promoted to detective and needed to be healthy, so she went to therapy. She came did the work and was more stable in the sense that she didn't dig into her mother's case. She learned that if she continued to, it would destroy her. The memories of her first few visits at therapy were proof enough.

With a boyfriend waiting for her back at her apartment, she told herself that he could wait. There were more important things than dates with your serious boyfriend. Things like meeting Richard Castle and sharing a moment or two with that gorgeous man. No matter how this went over, everyone was going to hear an exaggerated version that made it sounds like he was just as into her as she was into him.

Kate looked over at the woman next to her and as wrong as it was, smiled when she realized she was more attractive. She wanted this man to notice her. Hell if she could, it would be bye-bye boyfriend and hello Richard. If the rumors were true, that would make him a man-whore. Hell, she'd ride the whore right out of the man. She took this man who didn't know her more seriously than any other man in her life. Crazed fan? No. Fan who was next in line. Damn.

She watched and her smile grew wider when she saw the uninterested look on Richard Castle's face. There was still hope.

Looking over, her gaze focused on a young girl, probably just beginning middle school sitting next to him. Alexis Castle, his daughter, which she knew because of the publicity the family saw. The redhead's cell phone sat in her reach, yet she held a Stephen King novel in her hands, her eyes glued to the print. Prodigy, much?

He brought his daughter, so maybe he wasn't as bad as the magazines said. Maybe he was a respectful, serious man looking for a decent, hardworking woman to spend his life with. Crazed and overwhelmed, Kate convinced herself momentarily that she would be perfect to take on the role.

No. That wasn't going to happen. He was going to look at her with a smile and thank her for buying his book. Then, he'd ask for her name, sign her book, and that would be that. The moment would be over. She needed to accept that and again, exaggerate later.

When the thankfully less attractive woman turned around with a star stuck look on her face, hugging her newly signed book to her chest, Kate rolled her eyes.

_He's mine._

She had to stop that.

Kate walked up to the table and approached yes, Richard Castle himself. She heard her heels clicking on the ground, but her focus was on him and that smile. So beautiful. All she could think to do is return it.

"Hello," his eyes traveled up her body as she came closer. He reached out a hand. To shake? Yes! "I'm Richard Castle," he said, as a matter of fact.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Seriously? I had no idea."

"Well I have no idea who you are and I'm hoping that will change."

Alexis lowered her book to eye her dad. He noticed and tried his best to ignore it. Kate had no problem what so ever ignoring it. This was her one and only chance of talking to Richard Freaking Castle.

"Beckett," she said nervously, but tried to cover it up with a smile. "Kate," she reached out and accepted his hand, and silently told herself that he needed lotion. Either way, this moment couldn't get any better. After they shook for an unnecessary amount of time and exchanged smiles that eventually grew awkward, he pulled away and took her book.

"Kate, is there anything in particular you want me to write?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Use your imagination."

That wouldn't be hard. He was a genius.

He smiled and began to scribble away with his sharpie pen. "By the way, thank you for buying my book. How long have you been a fan?"

Kate ran a hand through her short styled hair. "A while. You don't want me to sound like a total loser, now do you?" she could tell him about how she came across his books. But opening up about her mother's murder would seem far too needy and childish. She needed to be an adult.

Richard laughed. "No I wouldn't want to do that, but I don't think you're a loser," he handed her the book and once she grabbed it, he purposely brushed his hand against hers. It wasn't just her imagination.

"Thank you."

"Thank you," he smiled.

Their moment was over and she was right. For the most part, he was very respectful. Too bad they didn't fall madly in love and run away like she'd hoped.

She turned around and opened the cover of her book. Before she could read it, he cleared his throat and she looked over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just wondering why a hot girl like you reads."

"Dad," Alexis warned him and she was right. Kate's fantasies disappeared. That was a bit much.

The detective looked down at the sharpie message.

"_Dear Kate,_

_Derrick Storm brought us together, but I'm sure you're a whole lot more interesting._

_-__Richard Castle"_

Underneath was a phone number. His phone number.

Was she supposed to be excited?

Kate slammed her book shut and rolled her eyes. "Jerk."


End file.
